Saint Seiya Alpha
by Felipe14
Summary: ¿Cómo comenzó todo? Esta es mi visión del nacimiento de los Saints, los primeros Athena y Pegaso, y la construcción de las Cloths.
1. Capítulo 1

CAPÍTULO 1

Era Mitológica. Miles de años atrás.

Bosque Dodona, Grecia.

Trece jóvenes, no más de 17 años, no menos de 12 años. De cuerpos atléticos todos ellos, corrían por las inmediaciones del bosque, armados de arcos y flechas, lanzas, escudos de madera. Iban bastante apurados, quizás huyendo de algo, quizás persiguiendo algo. Finalmente, eran ambas cosas.

Los trece chicos se escondieron en la hierba y detrás de árboles, preparados para lo que sea que viniera. Era de noche, pero tenían buena vista, buen oído, sus sentidos estaban listos para alertarlos de estar cerca de lo que seguían, a la vez que lejos de lo que les seguía la pista.

-¿Estamos cerca? –preguntó el que se veía más fuerte, con una voz grave, portando un mazo.

-La colina está ahí, ¿No la ves Adome? –le replicó quien parecía ser el líder, el mayor de ellos, desde el árbol de al lado.

-La veo Néstor, pero no me parece ver al hombre –respondió el fuerte del mazo.

-Yo tampoco lo veo, Néstor… -compartió un joven que se veía más débil que los demás, armado de un arco.

-¿Ves? Si Ita no puede verlo, es porque debimos haberle perdido el rastro. Es el que tiene la vista de más alcance entre nosotros.

-Nos… nos siguen, puedo oírlo –dijo otro chico, de unos 12 años, que inmediatamente mira hacia atrás cuando escucha algo.

-Tiene razón, luego nos preocupamos de la colina, ya no podemos huir más, hay que enfrentarlo, ¡Ármense de valor! –gritó finalmente Néstor. Salieron de sus escondites.

Sus cuerpos fuertes, solo se cubrían con algunas mantas. Eran jóvenes, temblaban, y no era del frío por la poca ropa. Sabía que se venía algo grande, un cambio. Sin embargo, se armaron de coraje, lanzas y mazos arriba, flechas preparadas, escudos levantados. El tiempo transcurría diferente para ellos.

Cuando las pisadas, lentas, pero firmes se oyeron, Ita fue el primero en lanzar una flecha, pero no se escuchó quejido alguno. Segundos más… un hombre aparece de la hierba. No se ve como alguien común, viene armado con unas corazas, de pies a cabeza, sin armas afiladas. Extraño, pero a los chicos no les llamó la atención. El extraño sonrió maliciosamente, a la vez que las alas que su coraza tenía en la espalda, con forma de murciélago, se levantaran hacia el cielo.

Acrópolis, Grecia.

En una de las primeras construcciones de la región con tanta altura, una gigantesca plaza, bordeada por enormes pilares y largas galerías. Una muchacha está reunida con un grupo de muchachos venidos de todas partes de Grecia, lo que se notaba en sus distintas maneras de hablar y sus pieles de distintos tonos. La muchacha era hermosa, de cabello largo y castaño, mirada cálida, porte de respeto, raro para la época en que las mujeres no tenían el mismo lugar que en la actualidad. Debía tener unos 14 o 15 años. Los chicos se ubicaban a su alrededor, pensativos y nerviosos.

-Señorita Sophia… se demoran mucho, ¿No lo cree?- preguntó el que estaba más cerca de ella, Dorian, a quien todos tenían como alguien leal, pero ingenuo. Todos podían oírlo, aunque intentó que no fuera así.

-Hay que tener fe en ellos. Estoy segura que regresarán sanos y salvos –dijo ella con una mirada de tristeza, intentando sin éxito sonreír.

-Pero esos tontos… ¿Por qué salieron así de pronto sin avisar? Debíamos preparar un plan primero, ir todos juntos… imbéciles, cuando vuelvan los golpearé a todos con mis puños- se quejaba constantemente Panos, el más firme de los chicos ahí reunidos, debía tener casi 20 años, quien ganaba la mayor parte de las competencias atléticas por su resistencia. Era orgulloso e iracundo, pero tenía buen corazón.

-Ellos deben volver… ¿Dónde está Suishi?- preguntó de repente la chica, ante la mirada de molestia de Dorian.

-Ese japonés idiota, no debería preocuparse señorita, no hace falta…

-Todos deben estar aquí, en caso de que sea necesario.

-Así es, y muchas gracias por esperarme, Dorian –dijo una voz, cuya fuente fue observada por todos. Dorian le dirigió una mirada de odio al chico de cabello negro desordenado, que traía una sonrisa alegre, aunque sus ojos denotaban que acababa de despertar. Tenía una contextura atlética, más griega que japonesa, y traía un arco en la mano, unas flechas en el carcaj. Hablaba un muy buen griego.

-¡¿Qué fue lo que dije Suishi?! ¡No quiero armas! –gritó la muchacha al recién llegado, mientras Dorian sonreía.

-Ya lo sé Sophia, jajaja, encontré este arco y este carcaj en el camino hacia acá, venía a deshacerme de ellos aquí. Y ahora… ¿Por qué esas caras largas todos? ¿Dónde está Néstor? ¿Ita? ¿Adome? –dijo el japonés con su alegría habitual, pero ninguna parecía compartirla. Una sombra se dibujó entonces en su rostro.

-El grupo de Néstor salió esta noche, con armas, y fueron a la colina a buscarlo –explicó Panos.

-¡QUÉ! Sophia, ¿Por qué no los detuviste? ¿Fueron solos? –empezó a gritar el japonés, ante la arremetida repentina de Dorian, que lo derribó en el suelo. Los demás se levantaron para detenerlos.

-Sophia… Sophia, esa no es forma de llamarla y lo sabes… ¡Le debes respeto, maldito japonés! –gritaba Dorian golpeando a su compañero, pero Suishi, de una patada, se lo quitó de encima. Panos contuvo al griego, mientras Suishi se acercaba a la muchacha. Puso una rodilla en tierra en forma de reverencia.

-Lo siento, es verdad que ahora tengo que llamarte de otra forma… entonces, lamento mi actuar… Athena.

Bosque Dodona.

-¡Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –se escuchó el grito de Adome, antes de caer inerte al suelo. Tenía marcas de garras en su cuerpo, su mazo estaba en tierra.

-¡Adome! –gritó Néstor al ver a su compañero, se acercó a él y no pudo hacer más que cerrarle los ojos. Luego miró a su adversario, el hombre con casco y alas –Maldito… ¡Maldito!

-Jajaja… qué chicos tan valientes y atrevidos. Trataré algo diferente contigo. ¡ZARPAZO DEL GR…!

-Oye, el Señor nos llama –se escuchó una voz que hizo que el hombre se detuviera. Néstor no veía bien, la sangre cubría sus ojos, pero pudo notar al hombre que había estado persiguiendo en primer lugar, también luciendo una hermosa coraza dorada, acercándose al otro.

-Estaba a punto de terminar con esto –le reclamó el otro.

-No hay tiempo. El ejército de Athena, puedes ver que no son gran problema.

-¿Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer en la colina?

-Sí, todo está listo. Vámonos.

Un aura blanquecina, como un gas surgió del cuerpo debilitado de Néstor, ante la sorpresa de los otros hombres, aunque no duró mucho. Néstor tomó el mazo de Adome, y se arrojó contra los hombres de coraza, pero uno de ellos, Néstor no pudo distinguir bien cual, le dio un manotazo en la cara, y cayó al suelo otra vez. Riéndose, se fueron.

Acrópolis, una hora después.

-Bien, es suficiente espera –dijo la denominada Athena- Panos, Suishi, Casto, Sirio, Dorian, vayan por…

-Néstor reportándose… Diosa Athena… -se oyó una cansada voz, y Néstor se presentó en la plaza. Todos se levantaron y Panos alcanzó a atraparlo antes de que se golpeara contra el suelo, ya que se desmayó.

-¡Néstor, oye!- gritaba Panos -¿Qué te pasó?

-¡Néstor, por favor, no te mueras!- suplicaba Sophia/Athena. El chico no respondía, aunque aún respiraba.

-¿Qué pasó con los demás, Néstor?- preguntó Suishi.

-…Ese tipo… los mató… a todos… a los doce… -y se desmayó. Athena le pidió a Panos que lo llevara inmediatamente con los médicos, orden que fue cumplida por el hombre con celeridad.

Los demás se quedaron en silencio el resto de la noche. Incluida Sophia.


	2. Capítulo 2 Prólogo Atrasado

CAPÍTULO 2

Cuando los Dioses tomaron el control del Universo, decidieron dividirse los distintos mundos, pactando que nunca intentarían apropiarse de otro. Si esto se intentaba, el dueño del mundo invadido tenía derecho a enfrentarse en guerra con el invasor. El Gran Rey Zeus se quedó con el Cielo, donde, encima del Monte Olimpo, dispuso un lugar para que se reunieran los Dioses; el triste Hades se quedó a regañadientes con el Inframundo, lugar donde van las almas después de morir; el orgulloso hermano mayor, Poseidón, se quedó con el Reino Marino, los mares, lagos, ríos, océanos del mundo, y todo lo que tuvieran en su interior, pasaron a su mando. Por otro lado, la joven, sabia, inteligente y decidida hija de Zeus, Atenea (Athena) se quedó con la tierra, donde viven los seres humanos, por gracia de su padre que era el dueño legítimo en la repartición original.

Que Zeus eligiera a su hija para gobernar sobre la tierra no fue algo que gustara a los demás dioses, en especial Hades y Poseidón, que la consideraban una "chiquilla inexperta y molesta", así que prepararon cada uno por su lado, los planes para apoderarse ellos del mundo de los seres humanos, a espaldas de Zeus. Athena se enteró de esto, pero no quiso decirle nada a su padre, jurando que se encargaría de proteger a su mundo, y a los humanos a los que tanto cariño les tenía, por sí misma. Así que 14 años antes de la historia aquí narrada, Athena reencarnó como una chica griega llamada Sophía por primera vez. No podía ser de otra forma, si quería estar cerca de los humanos, tenía que ser uno de ellos. Cuando Sophía cumplió 10 años, le fue revelado que era Athena cuando su Cosmos, el aura que todos los seres humanos poseen, despertó e impidió que un león la atacara. Al cumplir 14 años, se presentó ante los chicos antes presentados, que si bien no creyeron que era ella al principio, que era Athena, terminaron creyéndole.

Suishi, de 13 años, un joven japonés venido a tierras griegas en un barco, huyendo de su país, conoció a Athena a los 10 años, se volvieron buenos amigos. Cuando ella se reveló como Athena, fue el primero en creerle, incluso antes que Dorian, que miraba a Athena con devoción.

Poseidón, el Rey de los Mares, construyó un templo en el Océano Atlántico, y en ese lugar organizó la invasión a la tierra. Con Orichalcum, mineral que cayó en un meteorito muchos años atrás, y que había hundido el continente "Atlántida", construyó templos y corazas, además de reconstruir la Atlántida bajo el mar, y concentrar su poder en su vieja capital: Atlantis.

En ese lugar, Poseidón reunió a 7 jóvenes marineros, los más fuertes y valientes que pudo encontrar y les construyó "Scales", corazas o armaduras que representaban animales mitológicos, que en esa época, aún asolaban las costas. Caballo de Mar; la temible Escylla; el hijo de Poseidón, Chrisaor; Lymnades; el terrible Kraken; las aladas Sirenas y el fantástico Dragón del Mar.

Increíblemente resistentes, los jóvenes se enfundaron esas Scales, y en Atlantis se autodenominaron "Shogun Mariners". Apenas salió el sol al día siguiente, uno de ellos fue a la Acrópolis, a avisar que el señor Poseidón iba a apoderarse de la Tierra, así que les pidió a todos, incluyendo a Athena -aunque ni el mensajero ni el mismo Poseidón sabían que la Diosa se había reencarnado-, que le fueran fieles al Rey del Mar, y no intentaran detenerlo, o serían destruidos.

La gente de Grecia no se tomó muy bien este mensaje, en especial la recién revelada Athena, quien tal como estaba pactado, decidió la guerra. Después de todo, es la Diosa de la Guerra. Reunió a jóvenes valientes con distintas cualidades, de toda Grecia, quienes tenían las ganas de ayudar a sus familias y a sus pueblos… Y un japonés, que aceptó participar por su amistad con Sophia, aunque le costaba verla como una Diosa. Athena fue apoyada por un viejo filósofo, muy conocedor de las "cosas del mundo", y juntos organizaron la guerra contra Poseidón que se avecinaba. La primera orden fue que las peleas serían limpias, sin armas, solo usando sus puños desnudos. Aunque esta orden no fue muy bien recibida, terminaría siendo aceptada ya que había ayudado a despertar el "Cosmos" de cada uno, la energía que une a cada ser vivo con el Universo y les permite realizar milagros. Sin embargo, había un grupo, el de Néstor que no aceptaría esto, y, aunque leal a la Diosa, querían usar armas para luchar con los 7 Mariners de Poseidón, que estaban fuertemente protegidos. Además, Poseidón había elegido cientos de adultos que se habían perdido en el mar durante años para que fueran sus soldados, también armados de corazas aunque no tan resistentes.

Néstor y su grupo salieron a medianoche a la colina más alta de Dodona, donde se habían estado organizando algunos soldados según algunos testigos por motivos sospechosos. Siguieron al Mariner que había servido como mensajero antes hacia la colina para ver lo que estaban haciendo y matar a todo enemigo, pero fueron interceptados por otro Mariner, Escylla. A gran velocidad, y por medio del uso de ataques que invocaban feroces animales, el General del Mar mató a todos los chicos del grupo, con excepción de su líder, el resistente Néstor.

La guerra aún no comenzaba, no pudieron ver lo que Poseidón tramaba en la colina Dodona, y el joven ejército de Athena ya tenía doce bajas. Habían luchado con sus manos desnudas contra varios soldados durante algunas semanas y habían triunfado usando sus cosmos, incluso sin proteger sus cuerpos, pero un solo Mariner los había asesinado completamente solo. Por esta razón, durante el día siguiente, Athena y el viejo Sófocles, su consejero personal, tomaron una decisión. Si querían tener la victoria, debían proteger a los jóvenes que iban a impedir que el mundo fuera gobernado por Poseidón, quien no tenían ningún cariño especial por los seres humanos, a diferencia de la Diosa de la Sabiduría.


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3

La mañana siguiente había sido muy triste. Varios jóvenes fueron a avisar a las familias de los fallecidos lo ocurrido. La gran mayoría lo vivió con dolor y tristeza, como era de esperarse, pero a sabiendas de que al ingresar al "Grupo" como lo llamaba la gente, se arriesgaban a eso. El padre de Adome, un hombre tan fuerte y grande como su hijo, intentó golpear a Panos al enterarse de la noticia, pero no pudo hacerle nada a uno de los hombres más fuertes de Grecia, quien solo pudo contener su dolor. Los tres hermanos de otro de los chicos fallecidos, Mérmero, también intentaron expresar su dolor mediante la violencia, pero Athena, apiadándose, los calmó con su Cosmos, y dejó que se vengaran ante la afrenta uniéndose al Grupo.

Durante la tarde, Athena se reunió con Sófocles, y empezaron a preparar las cosas para un viaje. Suishi, sin embargo, los espiaba y los interrogó.

-Sophia… digo, Athena… ¿Se podría saber a dónde van? Doce de nuestros compañeros murieron, Néstor está muy grave, y tú huyes.

-Suishi, déjame explicarte… -le dijo con calma Athena, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Explicar? ¿A dónde van y por qué no nos informaron? ¡Qué clase de Diosa eres, maldición! Eras mucho mejor antes, cuando… -empezó a decir por lo bajo el japonés cuando fue derribado de un solo golpe al suelo por el viejo Sófocles.

-¡Más respeto con Athena, enano! –gritó el viejo, mostrando que bajo su exterior aparentemente sabio y tranquilo, había un hombre aún vigoroso- No me importa que fueran amigos de antes, le debes respeto. ¿A dónde vamos? Supongo que te diremos a ti y a tus compañeros esta noche, después de funeral.

-Suishi, por favor… nadie puede estar más triste que yo por eso –las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por las mejillas de la muchacha, haciendo que Suishi se calmara- Le diremos ahora, Sófocles. No hay por qué ocultárselo hasta la noche. Suishi, vamos a Mu.

-¿Mu? ¿El continente al otro lado del mar? Pero… ¿Por qué irían hasta un lugar tan lejano si no es para huir? –Preguntó el japonés antes de recibir otro manotazo del anciano- Diablos… este viejo tiene una fortaleza enorme…

-No huiremos. Vamos a pedirle a la gente en Mu que creen protecciones para ustedes. Protecciones que los pongan al nivel de los Mariners de Poseidón y luchar en condiciones justas contra ellos.

-¿Qué? ¿Es eso en serio? ¡Excelente! –gritó de júbilo al alegre japonés, sabiendo que eso es lo que los doce fallecidos querían.

-Solo protecciones Suishi… a menos que sea estrictamente necesario en algunos casos, sin armas. Seguirán luchando y protegiendo esta tierra con sus manos desnudas y el uso del Cosmos que todos ustedes tienen –explicó Athena con calidez.

-Sí, sí, lo sé So… Athena…

En la noche se prepararon los funerales. Luego que algunos de los chicos fueran a buscar los cuerpos, los pusieron en una pira y los quemaron conjuntamente frente a sus familias. Honraron su memoria preparando juegos de atletismo, como los que se habían cuando moría una persona importante en la antigua Grecia. La mayoría de los juegos los ganó Panos. Fue todo extremadamente emotivo.

Después de esto, a medianoche, Athena, acompañada de Sófocles, informó al Grupo su decisión de ir a Mu para pedir a su fiel gente que crearan protecciones para los chicos, para la guerra que se avecinaba en cualquier instante. Sófocles, a expensas de la Diosa, pidió que 14 de los chicos la acompañaran en la travesía por el mar. Varios se ofrecieron y se escogieron los mejores, con excepción de Panos, quien se quedó en Grecia en caso de que algo sucediera, como jefe de guardia. Mucha gente en la Acrópolis sabía que la joven Sophía era Athena, incluyendo muchos soldados, que quedaron a las órdenes del fuerte Panos, pero nadie dijo nada a algún lacayo de Poseidón.

A la mañana siguiente, el Argos, la imponente embarcación de madera que muchos carpinteros construyeron, zarpó con 16 personas en su interior. Atravesarían el océano y buscarían gente de otros pueblos si era necesario para que se unieran a la causa, y llegaran a Mu a preparar las corazas.

La embarcación se componía de Athena y Sófocles como líderes. Suishi, Dorian, incluso Néstor logró subirse, aún convaleciente. A continuación, la descripción de los otros protagonistas de esta gran parte de la historia.

Dos de ellos tenían 23 años. Uno fuerte, robusto, enérgico, el mejor en el lanzamiento de la bala y el disco, Dioscures. Había algo raro con él, de todas formas. Aunque normalmente de buen corazón, aunque serio, cuando las situaciones se ponían extremas, se ponía muy agresivo y era difícil controlarlo. Lo llevaron por su gran fuerza y Cosmos ascendente, pero debían tener cuidado de que no se enfrentara ante ciertas situaciones. El otro mayor, Helico, era de las familias nobles de Grecia. Más tranquilo que el otro, sin tanta fuerza física, pero un experto arquero. Sin embargo, igualmente era visto como una figura de respeto entre los jóvenes, a pesar de ser él mismo muy joven, por su sabiduría y templanza. Entre ambos mayores, la relación era tensa muchas veces, por sus distintas ideologías. El primero más proclive a la fuerza física y al combate cuerpo a cuerpo; el otro más ligado a la estrategia y la precisión.

Los demás. De 19 años, Alceo, a quien se conocía como el "Gigante Amable". No muy proclive a la lucha, pero irónicamente quien más peso podía aguantar sobre sus hombros. Un chico realmente fuerte y de corazón generoso, que imponía respeto por su contextura física aún siendo muy tranquilo. También estaba el músico del Grupo, Croma, que vino de Roma para unirse, y era célebre por su habilidad con el harpa y la flauta que enternecían el corazón de cualquier hombre o mujer. 18 años tenía Ariadna, una de las más inteligentes chicas de Grecia, aunque se mantenía en secreto por su condición de mujer. Nunca obtuvo problema con ninguno de sus compañeros, ya que era muy amable y ayudaba a resolver muchos problemas. Una de las chicas de confianza de Athena.

Con 17 años, Jasón, el hermano mayor de entre los cuatro mencionados antes, de los cuales uno murió. Decidido y con tintes de líder, era alguien que no dudaba en luchar por sus ideales, o en este caso, los de la Diosa Athena. Por sus conocimientos, se encargaba de manejar el barco. De misma edad, Icario, la alegría del Grupo, de buen humor, había traído diversos vinos de contrabando para "animar" el viaje. Buen corazón, y con gran destreza en cultivos, ganadería y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

13 años tenía Procyón, el hermano menor de Néstor. Muy sobreprotegido por su hermano, siempre quiso sobresalir. Con ayuda de su hermano, desarrolló su Cosmos y fuerza de combate, convirtiéndose en un poderoso guerrero en potencia. Muy hábil en la detección de peligros por su desarrollado sexto sentido. Orrin, de 15 años, no solo tenía algunos conocimientos médicos, sino que era audaz. Sin embargo, no era dado a hablar, aunque a veces unos raros sonidos salían de su boca, como un siseo. Tenía una mirada penetrante y hasta intimidante. Un chico de 12 años, el menor en la embarcación, era un chico que venía del "otro lado del mundo". Se llamaba Albano, y era de una personalidad cándida, dulce y pacífica. ¿Por qué fue en el viaje entonces? Helico vio algo en él. En entrenamientos, mostraba el uso de su Cosmos, su gran velocidad, y el mayor decía que tenía algo escondido, que era un diamante en bruto.

El último era Arsen, "el fuerte", de 14 años. Llamaba la atención su cabello blanquecino. De temperamento irascible, era el hijo del principal arquitecto del barco, y se desempeñaba como pescador, aún a su corta edad. De contextura vigorosa, parecía que siempre estaba hablando.

Ahora sí, vamos a la historia de estos jóvenes héroes, su cruce por los mares, y su enfrentamiento con el Rey de éstos.


	4. Capítulo 4

CAPÍTULO 4

Cuatro de la mañana. El Argos navegaba sin detenerse, a través de olas tranquilas. El cielo y el mar estaban calmos, y el joven japonés salió a mirar las estrellas, producto de su desvelo. Los demás duermen, incluso Jasón ha dejado el timón del barco para descansar. Sin embargo, hay una excepción. En la proa del barco, Suishi encuentra a Sophia, como la conoció, o Athena, como debía denominarla desde hace un tiempo.

-Sophia… ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el japonés, viendo como la muchacha extendía los brazos al cielo. Su Cosmos estaba expandido, podía sentirse más aliviado, incluso con un poco de sueño. Athena dibujaba algo en el aire con sus dedos, mirando la profundidad de la noche, uniendo los puntos que conocemos como estrellas.

-¿Has visto las estrellas Suishi? No solo son hermosas figuras que se distinguen en la noche aunque estén a millones de años luz de distancia. Tienen algo especial, una influencia sobre la vida de los demás. Desde aquí, puede verse como las estrellas no están puestas en un orden azaroso, sino que sus ubicaciones tienen un significado.

-¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo. Estás muy rara desde que eres… bueno… una Diosa, jajaja –se acercó Suishi con su alegría habitual a su amiga.

-Suishi… ¿Qué te parece eso?- le preguntó la Diosa, indicando con su dedo índice un agrupación de estrellas en el cielo.

-Eh… ¿Eso? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó sin aún comprender que era lo que pasaba.

-Esas estrellas… son trece, ¿Las ves? Si juntas los puntos… ¿Qué puedes ver?

-¿Trece estrellas? Veo algunas que son más brillantes que otras. ¿Qué tiene de extraño? –preguntó el japonés, y Athena le respondió sin perder la paciencia.

-Ahí veo el animal que nació hace unos años de la cabeza de Medusa decapitada por Perseo… veo un Pegaso.

-Señorita Athena… lamento interrumpir –se disculpó la inteligente Ariadna, llegando de improviso- ya encontré el libro que me pidió.

-Gracias Ariadna, eres de mucha ayuda –le dijo la Diosa, tomó el libro y comenzó a hacer unos garabatos en él. Muchos puntos quedaron inscritos ante la respetuosa mirada de Ariadna, y la atenta, pero confundida, de Suishi. Luego, Sophia trazó líneas entre los puntos, y cuando una imagen se comenzaba a reflejar en el cerebro del japonés, una especie de equino, un ruido los desconcentró.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Suishi intentando descifrar desde donde venía el ruido, que era como un crujir de madera, y la caída de objetos.

-Debe ser alguno de los chicos que se levantó –respondió Ariadna.

-No, es mucho. ¡Ahí! Otro más. Alguien camina en la popa, donde están los barriles de vino que trajo Icario… eh… -Suishi se dio cuenta que habló mucho.

-Barriles… ¿De vino?- preguntó Sophia mirando fijamente a su amigo.

-Jajaja, bromas de Icario, mejor voy a ir a ver, jajaja.

-Ariadna, acompáñalo por favor –ordenó la Diosa.

-Sí, Athena –acató la muchacha con una reverencia, y fue junto a Suishi a la popa de la embarcación.

-Señorita Athena, escuché unos ruidos. ¿Ese japonés ya la estaba molestando? –preguntó Dorian que acababa de salir a la cubierta.

-No Dorian, gracias –respondió la chica con una sonrisa –Sólo le mostraba las estrellas. ¿Las ves?

-¿Las estrellas?- preguntó el griego, molesto, ante la mirada perdida otra vez de Sophia, que tenía los ojos en el cielo.

En la popa de la embarcación, Suishi y Ariadna vieron los barriles que ella pensaba traían agua. No era así. Algo extraño, no notaron tampoco, todo estaba calmo.

-¿Qué habrán sido esos ruidos? No veo nada, diablos.

-Espera… ¿Notas el cambio atmosférico? –preguntó Ariadna ante la noche.

-¿Cambio atmosférico? ¿Quieres decir, el clima? Creo que hay más viento, es todo… No espera… bien, esto se está poniendo molesto.

-Es mucho viento, el aire está pesado, la presión y… ¡¿Quién eres tú?! –preguntó de repente la muchacha ante una sombra que apareció ante ellos.

-Aquí es donde está Athena, ¿No es así? Navegar por el Océano Pacífico no es la mejor opción cuando uno de los más poderosos Mariners de Poseidón gobierna este lugar –dijo la voz. Aún en la noche se veía como llevaba una fuerte coraza que cubría gran parte de su cuerpo con piezas de metal con forma de escamas.

-¿Mariners? ¿Quién eres y qué haces en este barco? –preguntó Suishi poniéndose en guardia, mientras Ariadna se mantenía en silencio.

-Soy Joseph de Hipocampo, Guardián del Pilar del Pacífico Norte –se presentó el recién llegado.

-¿Joseph? Como sea, vete de nuestro barco, o te sacaré yo mismo–ordenó Suishi.

-Vaya, qué japonés más valiente e insolente jajaja.

-¡Te mostraré quién es el insolente! –puño en alto, Suishi se lanzó hacia el Mariner de Poseidón.

-¡Espera Suishi, no! –le advirtió Ariadna, pero ya era tarde. Hipocampo encendió su cosmos y sopló con la boca hacia Suishi. Bastó solo un soplido, y Suishi cayó en el mar, fuera del barco adentro de un remolino.

-Ese es mi Soplo Marino. Ahora, niña, por favor, llévame hasta la reencarnación de Athena. Uno de los chicos que… jajaja, "interrogamos" en Grecia nos dijo que había subido a un barco y que cruzaban este océano.

-¿Qué? ¿Uno de los nuestros habló? –preguntó la muchacha desconcertada.

-Tengo que aceptar que costó mucho hacerlo hablar, espero que contigo sea más fácil jaja –dijo, y tres soldados, vestidos con escamas también, rodearon a la chica.

-¡No la toques, imbécil! –gritó Dioscures, "el mayor", quien derribó de un empujón a uno de los soldados marinos.

-¿Hm? ¿Qué pasó aquí? Oh vaya, son varios… -suspiró el de los pulmones poderosos, mirando como Dióscures, Helico, Alceo, Croma, Icario, Orrin, Arsen y Albano, que despertaron por los ruidos, se ponían entre Ariadna y los Mariners. Procyón se quedó con su hermano mayor abajo, y Dorian se mantuvo como guardián de Athena junto al viejo Sófocles en la proa.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPÍTULO 5

-¿Y ustedes? Un compañero mío mató a varios de ustedes el otro día. ¿Creen que podré imitarlo hoy? –preguntó maliciosamente Joseph, el Hipocampo.

-Somos nueve contra cuatro caballito, no será una pelea fácil, pero sea como sea… -empezó a hablar quien nunca se callaba, Arsen.

-No tenemos por qué darte información. Ve con Poseidón, no tienes nada que hacer aquí –continuó Helico, quien, como uno de los pocos que habían desarrollado mucho su Cosmos, lo encendió para intimidar a los Mariners.

-…sea como sea te sacaremos de aquí a golpes –terminó Arsen su monólogo.

-Pobres e insolentes niños. Láncenlos al mar- ordenó Hipocampo. Los soldados se arrojaron hacia los jóvenes, pero Dióscures, Helico y Alceo, los mayores, se interpusieron. Usando toda la fuera física que tenía, y el Cosmos, el mayor arrojó con un gancho al que tenía más cerca, quien cayó ya inerte en el mar con la mandíbula quemada por el poder del joven. Alceo, aunque normalmente tranquilo, agarró con fuerza el cuello de otro, y usando su energía y su enorme potencia física, lo arrojó en línea vertical hacia el cielo. Cuando volvió a caer al barco, ya estaba muerto. Por su parte, Helico usó gran velocidad, se movió de una manera imperceptible para los demás, y una chispa se proyectó a espaldas del último Mariner. Con un golpe en la nuca, rápido y elegante, Helico acabó fácilmente con el último de los Mariners.

Orrin había lanzado una cuerda, mientras tanto, hacia Suishi, que aún estaba consciente en el mar, pidiendo ayuda. Junto a Croma y el pequeño Albano, lo subieron nuevamente al barco, pero había otra cosa de la que preocuparse. Joseph de Hipocampo se mostraba tranquilo ante las circunstancias en que se encontraba, sin sus acompañantes. Arsen e Icario saltaron a la vez, con sus Cosmos recién despertados, y cayeron con sus puños alzados para golpear al General, pero, sin siquiera moverse, éste los detuvo. Parecía que el bocazas Arsen y el travieso Icario habían golpeado una pared transparente, aunque levemente se podían ver "ondas" en el espacio invisible que habían golpeado ambos.

-¿Pero qué pasó Icario? ¿No sientes también una extraña presión? –preguntó Arsen, que aún en esas condiciones no se callaba.

-Es muy raro, nuestros puños chocan con algo que no podemos ver. Esto no es nada gracioso, ¡Maldición!

-Cosmos recién despertados ¿eh? ¿Creen que niños así podrían hacerle algo al gran Joseph de Hipocampo? ¡SOPLO DIVINO! –volviendo a tomar aire y liberarlo, otro huracán surgió de sus labios, que también elevó por los cielos a ambos jóvenes.

-Ssss… -susurró Orrin, y con una impresionante agilidad y velocidad, subió a las velas del barco, donde atrapó sin problemas a Icario. Alceo alcanzó a atrapar a Arsen en estribor, junto antes de caer al mar.

El músico Croma, harpa en mano, se puso adelante esta vez. El joven Albano no sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar, no le gustaba pelear, así que retrocedió unos pasos. Dióscures le pidió que fuera a la proa a proteger a Athena junto a Dorian. Al oír esto, Joseph desapareció. Moviéndose rápidamente corrió por el barco, perseguido por Croma, Helico y Dióscures, pero tuvo que detenerse a medio camino.

Si bien Athena ya estaba a la vista, notablemente queriendo ir a ayudar a sus compañeros pero detenida por Dorian y Sófocles, había alguien más enfrente: Suishi.

-¿Con qué derecho me tiras al agua imbécil? No es algo que acepte, voy a sacarte de aquí sin falta esta vez.

-¡No lo intentes otra vez Suishi, será lo mismo! –le gritó Ariadna, preocupada.

-¡Tomaaaaa! –gritó Suishi y empezó a golpear repetidamente, encendiendo su Cosmos, al Shogun Mariner, pero cada puñetazo era detenido por la barrera transparente que Hipocampo había creado otra vez.

-¡Suishi, para, te va a matar! –le gritó Athena, lo que hizo reír al cruel Mariner.

-¡Cállate, lo venceré, te lo juro! –El Cosmos, la luz que guiaría hasta la eternidad a los protectores de la Diosa de la Sabiduría, se mostró en color azulado alrededor del japonés, proyectándose como nunca lo había hecho.

-¡Ese japonés, se está luciendo! –Gritó Dorian y fue tras los contrincantes, pero una fuerza invisible lo detuvo -¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

-Las estrellas… las trece estrellas están brillando –comentó Athena, mirando repentinamente al cielo donde había indicado a su joven amigo, unos minutos antes.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, los demás se sorprendieron al ver a Suishi ya no golpeando con ambas manos, sino que solo con una, a inmensa velocidad. Incluso, parecía que ya no golpeaba directamente la barrera invisible, sino que la proyección de los puñetazos impactaba contra el muro.

-¿Qué pasa con este japonés? ¿Su Cosmos es tan…? –se quejó el Shogun Mariner, tomando aire, pero otra voz surgió desde su espalda.

-¡Parecen estrellas fugaces! ¡Son meteoros!- gritó una niña de unos 11 años que nadie sabe de dónde salió, pero nadie tuvo tiempo de preguntárselo.

-¡VETE DE AQUÍ! –exclamó Suishi, al tiempo que sus puñetazos, prolongados con estrellas fugaces azuladas, atravesaban la barrera de Joseph, y lo golpeaban directamente antes que pudiera lanzar su propio ataque.

-Es solo un chico, no podemos dejar que lo haga todo solo, Helico –dijo el mayor

-Cierto Dióscures –le respondió el otro, y elevando su energía cósmica, golpearon con una proyección de puñetazos, también al Hipocampo, lanzándolo al mar mientras gritaba de dolor.

Cansado, Suishi se desmayó. Alceo lo subió a su espalda y lo llevó a su recámara, para que descansara. Athena discutía con Dorian y Sófocles, por no dejarla ayudar a sus compañeros como ella quería, como Diosa.

-Señorita Athena, comprenda, era muy peligroso –le decía tranquilo el anciano.

-¡Soy quien dirige y debe velar por la salud de mis compañeros, de mi gente! –gritó Athena, lo que dejó perplejo a Sófocles, pero Dorian le habló esta vez.

-Ellos estaban peleando, no era necesario que intercediera…

-¡Gracias a Zeus no le pasó nada a Suishi o a los demás, pero pudo haber sido más grave! –le reclamó Athena, dejando en silencio al griego.

Todos observaban esa discusión, quedándose en silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Albano tomó la palabra.

-Ehm… esto… yo…

-¿Qué pasa ahora Albano? –le preguntó un poco agresivo Dióscures.

-Pues… uh… ¿Quién es ella? –preguntó, indicando con su dedo a la niña que salió de la nada. Todos observaron el punto que el joven indicaba. La niña tenía el cabello rojizo, mirada inocente, tez oscura, y una túnica elegante.

-Ahm… pequeña… ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre por favor?- le preguntó amablemente Helico, pero la niña no respondió inmediatamente.

-Responde. –fue la rotunda orden de Dióscures, a lo que la pequeña atendió respondiendo de inmediato.

-Soy… soy Sirah, vengo de Etiopía… yo… perdonen por subir al barco así –dijo con lágrimas en los ojos la niña.

-Y bueno, supongo que ella era el ruido que sentíamos en… las cosas… de Icario ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Dejarla en la isla más cercana? ¿Volver a Grecia?–preguntó Dorian, pero Athena se adelantó.

-Sirah, ¿Cierto? –le preguntó con una dulzura muy natural.

-S… sí –los ojos de la niña se abrieron con sorpresa ante la calidez que emitía la Diosa Athena.

-Sirah, ¿Quieres venir con nosotros entonces?

-¡Pero Athena! –exclamaron los demás chicos.

-Athena, es solo una niña, sería mejor incluso que la lanzáramos al mar antes que venir con nosotros y enfrentar lo que... –decía Sófocles, antes de ser interrumpido otra vez por Athena.

-¿No lo sientes Sófocles? Es una niña muy especial, el Cosmos es fuerte en ella, además, debe tener fuertes motivos para haber subido a este barco.

-Sí… yo… mis papás. Son… tienen un cargo importante en mi país, pero el Rey de los Mares, Poseidón, los aprendió junto al resto de la Cor… de nuestra familia.

-¿Por qué hizo algo así? –preguntó amablemente esta vez Dióscures, cambiante como siempre.

-Porque… porque no aceptaron que el Rey de los Mares tomara… nuestra casa… como uno de sus templos. Estamos cerca del Océano Índico, donde uno de sus Mariners aparentemente gobierna.

-¿Entonces viniste con nosotros para que te ayudáramos? –preguntó el joven pero valiente Procyon, que acababa de subir a cubierta al sentir que la batalla se había terminado y que su hermano mayor no sufría peligro. La pequeña asintió.

-Escuché de valientes jóvenes griegos que se enfrentarían a Poseidón, se habla de ustedes por todo el Mediterráneo. Ayúdenme por favor.

-Bueno, ven con nosotros Sirah, ayudaremos a tus padres…

-… Y al resto de la familia real –susurró Icario sobre lo que la pequeña intentaba ocultar, con una risita, aunque él mismo estaba muy cansado por la pelea para reír como siempre. Alceo, el gigante, se acercó a la niña.

-Yo, Alceo, te protegeré con mi vida, pequeña –el juramento provocó una sonrisa de agradecimiento de Sirah.


	6. Capítulo 6

CAPÍTULO 6

El viaje siguió sin contratiempos. El Argos navegaba tranquilo después del problema con el General Mariner Joseph de Hipocampo. La pequeña Sirah se había acostumbrado bastante a la compañía de sus compañeros, y contaba sus historias familiares. Al parecer sus padres eran personas "con un cargo importante" y ella escapó sin decirles, para ayudarlos como pudiera.

Sophía, o Athena, había continuado sus dibujos, trazando líneas entre diversas estrellas del cielo para formar figuras. Le mostró por turnos ciertas estrellas a los tripulantes, y relacionaba su forma de ser con un animal o una figura mitológica, aquella más antigua que la misma mitología.

Pronto Orrin, que estaba en el mástil más alto, divisó algo. Bajó y con unas palabras muy propias de él, le comunicó a Athena una noticia.

-Tier…

-¿Eh? –preguntó la Diosa, sin entender mucho el extraño "lenguaje" que hablaba el griego. Albano se acercó a ellos.

-Dice que vio tierra, señorita Sophia –tradujo con una sonrisa el amable joven.

-¿En serio? –interrumpió Suishi, alegre como siempre- ¡Excelente!

-¿Será Mu? –preguntó Alceo, llevando a Sirah en sus espaldas.

-Debería serlo, es un continente, si se ve una tierra tan grande, y no hemos perdido la dirección, debería ser Mu –respondió Ariadna.

-Bueno, eso es una gran noticia, falta poco para que podamos protegernos de Poseidón, y ayudar a nuestro mundo –comentó Croma, antes de ponerse a tocar la flauta para alegría de todos.

-Jasón, no pierdas el rumbo –ordenó Sófocles, y el griego asintió.

El Argos detuvo su viaje de ida finalmente. Desembarcaron lejos de la arena, y se lanzaron todos al agua para pisar tierra. Después de descansar del largo viaje, decidieron dividirse en grupos. Uno para explorar, otro para quedarse en el barco.

Sophía se quedó en el Argos, continuando con su trabajo de dibujo, acompañada de su inseparable Sófocles. Sirah, Alceo, Ariadna, Jasón, Procyón y Néstor –quien aún no se recuperaba completamente, pero ya podía ponerse en pie- también se quedaron.

El otro grupo iba dirigido por Dióscures y Hélico. Después de unos cuantos minutos a ambos les llamó la atención lo que sucedía.

La zona de Mu en la que estaban estaba llena de árboles, como un bosque. Todo tipo de plantas crecían por doquier. A lo lejos podían divisarse enormes montañas, algunas parecían nevadas. Se escuchaba agua corriendo, tal vez un río, tal vez una cascada, no sabían. Aún más extraño, no se veía ningún ser humano. Sí se podían ver pequeños animales, como –los actuales- lémures, y también varios tipos de aves, pero nada de seres humanos.

-Croma, ¿qué tal algo de música a ver si alguien nos sale a recibir? –sugirió el poderoso Dióscures, a lo cual el músico esta vez tomó su harpa, y comenzó a interpretar una de sus mejores tonadas. Inmediatamente los pequeños animales y las aves se agruparon alrededor del romano, escuchando tranquilamente la sonata.

-La música es muy relajante –dijo Albano cerrando los ojos.

-Vaya, la señorita Athena tiene razón, eres como el viejo Orfeo –comentó Arsen.

-¿Quién es Orfeo?- preguntó Suishi, provocando un gruñido de Dorian.

-¿Pero no sabes nada, japonés idiota? –le respondió agitadamente el griego, lo que causó una mirada penetrante del japonés.

-Tranquilos muchachos –tranquilizó Hélico –Suishi, Orfeo fue un héroe griego hace muchos años. Era un músico superdotado que incluso fue al inframundo, y calmó a su frío barquero, su feroz perro guardián y al mismo emperador de la Oscuridad, Hades para recuperar a su amada Eurídice que había...

-Espera, ¿Hades? ¿Quién es Hades? –preguntó esta vez Suishi, pero fue interrumpido por el claro sonido de unas pisadas, antes que Dorian le diera una patada. Croma detuvo su canción.

-Parece que al fin nos vienen a recibir –sonrió con su enorme boca Arsen.

-¿Quién es? –preguntó con su grave voz el gran Dióscures. Una imagen apareció ante ellos. Un chico muy joven, vestido con túnicas más grandes que él, cabello muy claro, ojos brillantes, y unos curiosos puntos en la cabeza en vez de cejas que fue lo que más llamó la atención de los viajeros. Antes que alguien más pudiera preguntar algo, el chico dio media vuelta y salió corriendo entre las hojas.

-¿Pero qué demonios? –dijo Icario, perdiendo por un momento la sonrisa.

-Hay algo extraño aquí, ¡vamos, hay que seguirlo! –ordenó Hélico, y los 9 chicos persiguieron al extraño.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que había algo muy raro. No parecía muy atlético, y no era mayor que muchos de sus perseguidores, pero aún así era sumamente rápido el chico. Hélico iba delante de todos, pero poco a poco se iba cansando de la carrera.

-¡Albano, de prisa, no lo pierdas de vista, ¿está claro?! –gritó el mayor a su compañero más joven.

-S… Sí, se… señor –respondió tímidamente el chico, y, ante la sorpresa de la mayoría, Albano aumentó su velocidad de golpe y se fue alejando progresivamente del resto del grupo.

De repente, el chico misterioso desapareció entre los árboles, y Albano justo después. El resto del grupo quedó en silencio, caminando, esperando alguna respuesta. Después de un par de minutos, Albano volvió sin notársele mucho agotamiento.

-Eh… ya vi donde se detuvo. No es muy lejos, pero… no está solo –explicó el joven velocista, ante la mirada de aprobación de Hélico.

-¿Ves Dióscures? Te dije que sería útil, jaja –sonrió el arquero.

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, Hélico –respondió seriamente el otro mayor.

Quince minutos caminaron en línea recta siguiendo la guía de Albano. Suishi y Dorian aún discutían por cosas como la edad del chico misterioso (¡13 años, imbécil! / ¡No sabes nada, son 12!); Dióscures y Hélico estaban en silencio, observando el camino atentamente para recordar el regreso al barco; Orrín iba en silencio como siempre; Arsen, todo lo contrario, intentando clasificar las aves y pidiendo varias veces ir a una laguna para mostrar sus grandes dotes de nadador; Croma iba al final del grupo, tratando de fingir risa ante los chistes de Icario.

Llegaron a unas rocas, y, desde allí, divisaron hacia abajo, donde vieron un tranquilo pueblo, con gente cultivando la tierra y practicando el ganado. No pudieron distinguir al chico extraño entre tanta gente, pero notaron como todos se parecían mucho, con cabellos largos y claros, túnicas grandes y los pequeños puntos sobre sus ojos brillantes. Un grupo en particular rodeaba un enorme monte, y dejaban comida al lado de éste.

-Bien, bajemos –ordenó Dióscures, pero Icario hizo un comentario que los dejó quietos un momento.

-Esperen… creo que no deberíamos… bajar, es que… eh… no sería elegante.

-¿De qué hablas, hombre? –le preguntó Arsen.

-Es que… están parece en algo importante, dándole de comer… tal vez deberíamos… eh… -los demás no entendían a que se refería el chico, hasta que el "monte" movió la cabeza. Quedaron unos segundos en silencio, hasta que Orrín abrió la boca.

-…Cíclope…


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO 7

-¡¿Pero qué diablos pasa aquí?! –exclamó Dióscures. Frente a ellos, a lo lejos, había un enorme cíclope, de 10, tal vez hasta 12 metros de alto, aunque en ese momento estaba sentado. Músculos acorde a su estatura, se veía macizo y agresivo. Tenía un mazo en la mano –que los chicos habían confundido con una piedra- y cuando movió la cabeza pudieron distinguir el único ojo que poseía el gigante.

Además, aún de rodillas, ocultos, pudieron notar como parecía que la gente estaba triste, alimentándolo. Algunas chozas estaban destruidas, y otras seriamente dañadas. No fue difícil deducir que el cíclope los tenía de esclavos, ordenándoles que lo alimentaran a cambio de no matarlos con el mazo, o simplemente con sus enormes pies.

-¿Qué hacemos? Tenemos que ayudarlos -dijo Croma, aún con el harpa en su mano. Dióscures le respondió con su seriedad habitual.

-Bajemos. Acabemos con ese Cíclope y liberemos a esa gente.

-¡Espera! Sería bueno hace un plan –comentó el prudente Hélico.

-Somos nueve, seríamos suficientes para… -ya había comenzado a hablar Arsen otra vez, cuando fue interrumpido por Albano.

-Somos ocho…

-¿Ocho? Un momento, uno, dos, tres… cinco, siete… ¿Dónde está Suishi? –preguntó Hélico después de contar a los que habían ahí.

-Creo que quiso adelantársenos un poco, señor, de aquí puedo ver que quiso ser el primero en saludar, qué cortés –explicó Icario, apuntando hacia adelante. El japonés ya llevaba varios metros avanzando con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, sin ocultarse.

-¡Por Zeus, ese japonés sigue dando problemas! –exclamó Dorian.

-Vamos, hay que darle apoyo –sugirió Dióscures.

-No podemos aún. Lo siento por Suishi, pero no sabemos qué clase de habilidades tiene el Cíclope, o incluso si hay más de ellos –le dijo precavido Hélico.

-¿Estás loco? Ya estás con tus planes Hélico –empezó a molestarse Dióscures, poniéndose de pie- lo que importa es la acción inmediata.

-Estoy de acuerdo, además quiero darle una buena golpiza a ese japonés inútil –agregó Dorian.

-¿Y qué pasa si atacan más Cíclopes? –respondió Hélico levantándose también.

-Los eliminaremos a todos, por supuesto… señor –afirmó Arsen.

-Creo que deberíamos separarnos. Que los que quieran avanzar lo hagan, y los demás estaremos de refuerzo –sugirió Croma, y Albano habló tímidamente.

-Por favor, no discutan…

-Bien, los que quieran atacar, vengan conmigo –ordenó Dióscures. Dorian, Arsen e Icario se le sumaron inmediatamente, y bajaron para ir detrás de Suishi.

-Nosotros observaremos la situación, gracias por quedarse, si pasa algo, podemos aprovechar la velocidad de Albano, el silencio de Orrín. Incluso si fuese necesario, podríamos arriesgarnos a intentar con tu música, Croma.

-¿Para calmar a un Cíclope? Lo veo difícil, no es un ave o un animal, es un monstruo –explicó el romano.

-Orfeo calmó al temible perro de tres cabezas del Inframundo –le dijo Hélico poniendo una mano sobre su hombro- tu música no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de él.

_Argos_

Mientras, Sophía se mostraba preocupada, ya que ninguno de los chicos había regresado. Sófocles intentaba calmarla, diciéndole que todos eran muy fuertes y hábiles, no tendrían problemas.

-Sin embargo, no saben qué clase de obstáculos pueden encontrarse. Necesito saber que están bien, Sófocles –dijo apenada la Diosa protectora de la Tierra.

-Athena, si lo solicita, puedo ir a investigar, no hay problema –dijo amablemente Procyón, el hermano menor de Néstor.

-Es una buena idea, mi hermano tiene un sexto sentido increíble, sumado a grandes habilidades de detección, como un sabueso –explicó Néstor- además no puedo pasar todo el tiempo cuidado por mi hermano menor.

-De acuerdo, Néstor. Procyón, ve a investigar que sucedió con los demás. Si sucede algo malo, regresas inmediatamente a pedir refuerzos, ¿Sí? –ordenó Athena.

-A sus órdenes –diciendo esto, el joven se adentró entre los árboles. Athena aún así se sentía muy intranquila.

_Pueblo de Mu_

La gente del pueblo miró extrañada y asustada a la vez al joven japonés que se acerco con una sonrisa a ellos. También al grupo de cuatro griegos que había detrás de él. Uno de los nativos les gritó.

-¡No se acerquen!

-¿Eh? -dijo sin entender Suishi, cuando un mazo gigante apareció sobre su cabeza -¿Qué es eso?

El segundo Cíclope golpeó violentamente el suelo con el mazo, pero Suishi logró evadirlo. El golpe alertó a todos los presentes, incluido al primer Cíclope, que se levantó con algunas dificultades y observó con su único ojo a los cinco nuevos humanos. Dióscures se reunió con Suishi y Dorian golpeó fuertemente la cabeza del japonés. Mientras que aún detrás de las rocas, los otros cuatro pudieron observar como aparecía un tercer Cíclope, mucho más grande y aterrador que los otros dos. Decidieron acercarse sigilosamente y atacar por sorpresa. Los tres Cíclopes se acercaron a los intrusos lentamente, pero sus mazos eran los suficientemente grandes como para que los aplastaran si no se concentraban. Los cinco comenzaron a saltar por todos lados para evitar los golpes.

-¿Son griegos del otro lado del mar? Aléjense, ya es suficiente con aguantar a estos monstruos –dijo uno que parecía bastante mayor que los demás.

-¡Taem! ¿Ellos te vieron? –dijo una mujer al chico misterioso que habían visto antes, quien pareció lamentarse.

-Pensé que los había perdido, tal vez uno de ellos también puede moverse así.

-¡Si se quedan aquí estos monstruos no solo los matarán a ustedes! Con suficiente ira pueden destruirnos a nosotros también –se preocupó el mayor de los muenses.

-Vinimos a ayudarlos, les quitaremos estos pesos de encima –les dijo Dióscures, quien luchaba solo contra el Cíclope más grande.

-¿Quitarlos? ¿No ven lo fuertes que son? –habló de nuevo el hombre.

-Sí, pero no podrán contra el hombre… que podría destruir una galaxia entera si aumenta su Cosmos hasta el infinito –explicó seriamente el mayor antes de encender su energía, que provocó gruñidos y algo de temor en el monstruo.

Por otro lado, Icario y Arsen fueron hasta un lago cercano, perseguidos por el segundo Cíclope.

-No me digas que viniste hasta acá solo porque querías nadar hace mucho –le dijo sonriendo Icario a su compañero.

-Por favor, me malentiendes… bueno sí, en cierta forma. Me meteré en el agua, preparando mi Cosmos ¿Podrías distraerlo un momento?

-No sé qué tramas, pero recuerda que en mi tierra tenía que perseguir bueyes y espantar lobos, un solo gigante lento no será problema… ¡Oye tú, gigantón, por acá! –gritó Icario, moviéndose lejos de la laguna, siendo perseguido por el monstro que solo se dedicaba a rugir. Arsen se metió en el agua y encendió su Cosmos, cerrando la boca por primera vez.

Finalmente, los "amigos" Suishi y Dorian se pusieron entre la gente de Mu y el primer Cíclope que vieron.

-Lo atacaré con mis puñetazos, tú protege a la gente –le pidió Suishi a Dorian.

-¿Y que tú te lleves todo el crédito, no? No lo creo, mejor ve tú con ellos… ¡Diablos! –gritó Dorian, alcanzando a esquivar el pie del monstruo, dispuesto a aplastarlo. Suishi sonrió y se ubicó a un lado del gigante.

-Ahora, lo siento mucho, señor de un ojo… ahhhhhhh… -dijo Suishi y empezó a elevar su Cosmos.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó Dorian. Los muenses también estaban sorprendidos.

-¡PUÑO METEORO!


End file.
